Hoxlan
Introduction - Introducció ''- Insziò '''Hoxlan' ōkslan This language was born in 2008. The 'mother' of this language is Glossa (gloßa). The big differences between these two languages are that in Glossa there were cases and declensions and in Hoxlan all they have disappeared. Aquesta llengua va néixer el 2008. La seva "mare" és la glossa (gloßa). Les grans diferències entre l'una i l'altra és que en glossa hi havia casos i declinacions, mentre que en hoxlan tot això ha desaparegut. El moment en què l'hoxlan va "néixer" va ser quan va perdre tots els casos. Va haver-hi una llarga transició, ja que al principi, dels 5 casos existents: nominatiu, acusatiu, datiu, locatiu i genitiu; va passar a tenir-ne 3: nominatiu, acusatiu, genitiu; i posteriorment només dos: nominatiu, genitiu; fins que el genitiu va desaparèixer i per tant es pot dir que va néixer l'hoxlan tal i com és avui dia. Glossa language was born between 2003–2004 and its grammar was written in 2005. However, in 2006 the language began to loose its cases (at the beginning: nominativ, acusativ, dativ, genitiv, locativ -> after: nominativ, acusativ, genitiv -> after: nominativ, genitiv -> finally: nominativ). When the language lost all its cases and all declensions, Hoxlan was born. La llengua glossa va néixer entre el 2003-04 i la gramàtica fou escrita el 2005. No obstant això, a partir del 2006 va començar la seva evolució cap a l'hoxlan. Hoxlan has been created by: Asfarer 17:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Alphabet - Abecedari ''- Abkädef Alphabet - ''Abecedari ''- Abkädef A (Á-Â-Ą) B K Ä D E (É-Ë-Ê-Ę) F G H Ğ I (Ï) L M N Å O (Ò-Ö) P Š R S T U (Ü-Ù) W (Ŵ) Ų X Y (Ÿ) Z Ž Diphthongs - ''Diftongs ai '= aj -> if it has the stress, we'll write: 'ą / si és tònic s'escriurà: 'ą'' 'ei '= ej -> if it has the stress, we'll write '''ę / si és tònic s'escriurà: 'ę'' 'eu '= oj 'ou '= u -> it will never has the stress / és sempre àton en una paraula 'au '= aw If we need accentuate these diphthongs / Si s'han d'accentuar: 1. If they have the stress on the antepnultimate syllabe: 'ą '/ ę / 'ëu '/ '''âu 2. If they have the stress on the ultimate syllabe: ą '/ 'ę / éu-ëu* / àu *éu '= if the word ends in vowel / ''si el mot acaba en vocal '*ëu '= if the word ends in consonant /'' si el mot acaba en consonant'' Digraphs - Dígrafs 'th '/ 'ђ '= t '''ph = f ch = k ll = l: -> català: inte'l·l'igència / English: inte'll'igent tt = t ss = s ny = ɲ -> castellano: Espa'ñ'''a / català: Catalu'ny'a Other letters - ''Altres lletres There are some letters which aren't accepted in the alphabet, but they appear in some foreign words. Hi ha algunes lletres que no estan acceptades en l'abecedari, però que apareixen en algunes paraules estrangeres: C: k = c'antata / '''c'owe '''Q: k = obélis'q'''ue '''V: 'v = V'enus / '''v'odka / Uni'v'''erzität '''J: 'ʒ = 'j'akuzy / 'j'eep H This letter has different uses / Aquesta lletra té usos diferents: - It was h (English: 'h'ouse) at the beginning, but nowadays it's mute / Al principi era aspirada, però ara és muda. - It gets long the vowel which is in front / Allarga la vocal del davant: W'ih'm = vi:m / fl'eh'geu = fle:goj X This letter has two different sounds: x / ks - When it is at the end of the word, it sounds: x = I'''x ix / Wih'x' vi:x - When it is inside of the word, it souns: ks = ta'x'''y taksi Ŵ This letter souns like w (in English: '''w'ater) This letter, however, isn't very normal and it doesn't appear in a lot of words, only in a few. We can also write the diphthong OU in its place: ki'ŵ'''y = kï'ou'y -> kīwi ğa'ŵ'ar = ğâ'ou'ar -> ʒāwar hard'ŵ'are = hard'ou'are -> ardwāre ëk'ŵ'ite -> ēkwite Že'ŵ's = Že'o'us -> tsēws E'ŵ'rïdyze = E'ou'rïdyze -> ewrīðize Phonoly - ''Fonètica ''- Phonätika Basic grammar - ''Gramàtica bàsica - Atharda gramâtika Accents - Axënž In Hoxlan only the words which the stress on the antepnultimate 'and '''ultimate '''syllable are accentuated. ''En hoxlan només s'accentuen les paraules esdrúixoles i agudes: Examples / Exemples: 'antepnultimate '/ ''esdrúixola ''= Antï'gona / S'ö'phokles /' ë'ruken '''ultimate '/ aguda ''= hib'ù''' pnultimate / plana ''= Ysm'e'ne / žw'ä'ster The vowels: 'ä - å - ų''' have always the stress, so that they don't need any accent. Les vocals: 'ä - å - ų són sempre tòniques, per això no duen cap altre accent gràfic.'' Types of accents When the word has the stress on the antepnultimate syllabe, the vowels will be accentuated: Quan la paraula sigui esdrúixola les vocals s'accentuaran: '''Â - Ë - Ï - Ö - Ü When the word has the stress on the ultimate syllabe, the vowels will be accentuated: Quan la paraula sigui aguda les vocals s'accentuaran: 1. If the word ends by vowel / Si la paraula acaba en vocal: À - É - Ÿ - Ò - Ù 2. If the word ends by consonant / Si la paraula acaba en consonant: À - Ë - Ï - Ö - Ü Articles il / la / ol = l' + vowel un / una / on = on' + vowel Demonstratives - Determiners / Determinants - Subject pronouns / Pronoms de subjecte - OD pronouns / Pronoms de C.D. - These OD pronouns possessives are also used in comparative sentences. ''- Aquests possessius pronoms de C.D. també s'utilitzen en comparacions.'' Possessives - Possessius - Determiners - Subject pronouns - OD pronouns - These OD pronouns possessives are also used in comparative sentences. ''- Aquests possessius pronoms de C.D. també s'utilitzen en comparacions.'' Pronouns - Pronoms Wohl / Wohlz = we use them when we don't know the gender of the person who we speak with. Wohl / Wohlz = s'empren quan no se sap el gènere de la persona a qui es refereix el pronom de cortesia. Reflexive pronouns - Pronoms reflexius In Hoxlan the reflexive pronouns (myself, yourself...) don't exist like in English, Catalan, Spanish, French or other language. If we want express this idea, we'll put at the end of the sentence the particle AN. En Hoxlan els pronoms reflexius (em, et, es...) no existeixen com en anglès, català, espanyol, francès o en altres llengües. Si volem expressar la idea que l'acció del verb recau sobre el mateix subjecte, posarem al final de la frase la partícula '''AN'.'' Examples: - I shave = Ix raše ųt an - You shave = Tou raš ųt an - He shaves = Is rašt ųt an In catalan = jo m''''afaito / tu '''t'afaites / ell s''afaita Acusative pronouns (of persons) These pronouns are the acusative form of the pronouns. In English they’re like “me, you, him, her, it, us, you, them). In Hoxlan these pronouns go in front of the verb when it’s in passt tense (I did / I’ve done), pluperfect tense (I hat done), future (will have done), conditional (would have done) and in passt tense and pluperfect tense of subjunctive. They go behind (or in front too) the verb when it’s in present tense, imperfect tense (I used to do), futur tense (will do), conditional tense (would do) When the verb is in imperative or gerund, the acusative pronouns go always behind it. ''Aquests pronoms són la forma acusativa dels pronoms de més amunt. En català serien "em, et, el/la/li/ho, ens, us, els/les". En hoxlan aquests pronoms van davant del verb quan es troba en: passat, plusquamperfet, futur compost, condicional compost i passat i plusquamperfet de subjuntiu. Van darrere (o també poden anar-hi davant) del verb quan es troba en: present, imperfect, futur i condicional. Quan el verb es troba en imperatiu o gerundi els pronoms van sempre darrere seu. Acusative pronouns (of things) In English they’re like “it, them”. They refer things, not human persons. They go in front of the verb or behind it like the acusative pronouns (persons) Combination of acusative pronouns In a sentence we can find two acusative pronouns: person and thing. For example: I give you the present = I give it to you En una frase podem trobar dos pronoms acusatius: personal i de cosa. Per exemple: Jo et dono això a tu = Jo t' ho dono In Hoxlan we put first the acusative pronoun of person and behind it the acusative pronoun of thing. They go always together. '''ME + DI = when the verb begins in consonant: me'd / ...in vowel: me d' / ...ends in consonant: '-me'd' / ...ends in vowel: 'm-den ME + DA '= when the verb begins in consonant: '''me'd '/ ...in vowel: 'me d' '/ ...ends in consonant: -me'd''' / ...ends in vowel:' 'm-dan' ME + DO = when the verb begins in consonant: me'd / ...in vowel: me d' '/ ...ends in consonant: '-me'd / ...ends in vowel: 'm-don The pronouns "te '/ '''se '/ '''še" are like "me" = te'd / te d' / -te'd / 't-den WE + DI = when the verb begins in consonant: we'd / ...in vowel: we d' / ...ends in consonant '-we'd' / ...ends in vowel:' 'f-den' WE + DA = when the verb begins in consonant: we'd / ...in vowel: we d' '/ ...ends in consonant '-we'd / ...ends in vowel: 'f-dan WE + DO = when the verb begins in consonant: we'd / ...in vowel: we d' '/ ...ends in consonant '-we'd '/ ...ends in vowel: ''f-don WEX + DI = when the verb begins in consonant: wex di '''/ ...in vowel: '''wex d' / ...ends in consonant:' -wex-den' / ...ends in vowel: '-wex-den' WEX + DA = when the verb begins in consonant: wex da / ...in vowel: wex d' '''/ ...ends in consonant: -wex-dan''' / ...ends in vowel: '-wex-dan' WEX + DO = when the verb begins in consonant: wex do / ...in vowel: wex d' / ...ends in consonant: '-wex-don' / ...ends in vowel: '-wex-don' The pronouns "wel '''/ '''welz" are like "wex" = wel di / wel d' / -wel-den / -wel-den Dictionary Numbers - Nųmers The numbers in Hoxlan are different. We use the first letter of the number's name. Els números en Hoxlan són diferents. S'empra la primera lletra del nom del número. 0 = Z '''= zero 1 = I = ąn 2 = '''W = žwa 3 = T''' = tri 4 = '''K = katr 5 = F''' = fäf / fef 6 = '''S = sex 7 = P''' = sept 8 = '''A = ašt 9 = N''' = neuw 10 = 'D '= diss 11 = 'II '= älf 12 = 'IW '= žwift / we can also say: 'iw 'if / també podem dir: iw 13 = 'IT '= trift / we can also say: 'it 'it /'' també podem dir: it'' 14 = 'IK '= katrift / we can also say: 'ik 'ik / també podem dir: ik 15 = 'IF '= fäfift / we can also say: 'if 'if / també podem dir: if 16 = 'IS '= sexft / we can also say: 'is 'is / també podem dir: is 17 = 'IP '= septift / we can also say: 'ip 'ip /'' també podem dir: ip'' 18 = 'IA '= aštift / we can also say: 'ia 'i:a / també podem dir: ia 19 = 'IN '= neuft / we can also say: 'in 'in / també podem dir: in Example text - Text d'exemple - Writted won ixämple 'Preface of tragedy Antigona '(by Sophocles) Pròleg de la tragèdia Antígona (de Sòfocles) '''Ëruken d'Antïgona' '(bai Söphokles) - ANTÏGONA: Ğäre Ysmene, mena måede žwäster; Knifs Tou eron åhm,, wom funnet dês Ädip,, wer Žeŵs nox nert’ê urgeted ins wes lųhfwes? Os nert’ist du duhl temåge no insųte ųb atelssenne, no duhl lyero,, wer Ix nert’ê sihd ins tes åhms no ins mes. E neg; was ist êt slağ,, šųr ųk åhle dazs šprix,, êt,, wer l’ebolš astprommulkt ap?; Tou knifs fą?; Tou ignors, spaly, es åhms,, wer os atfreuhns asmağen wųf kunter wes måedu? Category:Languages